Good Boy
"Good Boy" is a digital single by GD X TAEYANG. It was releaed on November 21, 2014. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon' party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy 어딜 가나 줄을 서 여자들은 날 보면 눈에 불을 켜 낮에는 lil hamster but 밤에 사랑을 나눌 땐 gangster 다정 다감한 눈빛 자연스러운 skin ship 넌 움찔 흠칫 할걸 네가 뭘 원하는지 말 안 해도 돼 굳이 눈치로 다 알아 Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh 한 옷 차림에 반전되는 심한 낯가림 다만 살짝 짓는 눈웃음에 주위 사람들 얼어 죽음 But I don’t really care and I don’t need that 난 너만 있으면 돼 내게 기대 이게 게임이라면 yes I’m a player and you could be my coach love affair Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey 나와 같이 춤을 춰 밤 새워 동화 같은 꿈을 꿔 Hey 난 백마 탄 왕자 너는 구두를 잃어버린 어여쁜 낭자 baby where u at 내 손을 잡아 위험하니까 where u at 널 하늘로 데려가 줄 테니까 Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon' party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy |-|Romanization= Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here modu gachi sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Eodil gana jureul seo yeojadeureun Nal bomyeon nune bureul kyeo Najeneun lil hamster but, Bame sarangeul nanul ttaen gangster Dajeong dagamhan nunbit ( jayeonseureoun skin ship ) Neon umchil heumchit halgeol Nega mwol wonhaneunji mal An haedo dwae gudi nunchiro da ara Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh han ot charime Banjeondoeneun simhan natgarim Daman saljjak jitneun nunuseume Juwi saramdeul eoreo jugeum But I don’t really care and I don’’t need that ( Nan neoman isseumyeon dwae naege gidae ) Ige geimiramyeon yes I’’m a player And you could be my coach ( love affair ) Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey nawa gachi chumeul chwo Bam saewo donghwa gateun kkumeul kkwo Hey nan baekma tan wangja Neoneun gudureul irheobeorin eoyeoppeun nangja Baby where u at nae soneul jaba wiheomhanikka Where u at neol haneullo deryeoga jul tenikka Put your hands in the air How y'all feeling out there We gon’ party over here Modu gachi sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy |-|English= Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here Everyone together sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Wherever I go, they’re lining up, when girls see me, their eyes light on fire During the day, I’m a lil hamster but at night when I’m making love, a gangster A warm and affectionate look (natural skinship) you’ll be twitching Even if you don’t tell me, I know what you want, I can tell Eh eh eh, I’m different from how I look I don’t play play play, I won’t play with you People say to watch out for guys like me To not trust guys like me too much, that we’re typical What you know about me, do you know me? I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh clothes and I’m unexpectedly really shy It’s just my slight eye smile freezes everyone around me But I don’t really care and I don’t need that (I just need you, lean on me) If this is a game, yes I’m a player and you could be my coach (love affair) Eh eh eh, I’m different from how I look I don’t play play play, I won’t play with you People say to watch out for guys like me To not trust guys like me too much, that we’re typical What you know about me, do you know me? I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey dance with me all night, dream a fairy-tale-like dream Hey I’m a prince on a white horse, you’re a fair lady who has lost her slipper Baby where u at, hold my hand cuz it’s dangerous Where u at, because I’ll take you to the sky Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here Everyone together sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Music Video